


Kodachrome

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann finds a photo album containing shots from Newt's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodachrome

Title: Kodachrome  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 856  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [pickle-plum](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Hermann finds a photo album containing shots from Newt's childhood.

Muttering under his breath, Hermann carefully rolled the cart backward. He'd dropped his last piece of chalk on his way to his blackboard and as his leg was bothering him, he didn't want to make a trip back to his room yet to fetch a fresh box. As he continued to push it back, he heard something fall to the floor.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned down to see what he'd knocked loose. Hermann frowned as he pulled out a black photo album. He had never seen it before and flipped it open to the first page. A very young Newt was sitting on the Easter Bunny's lap, looking absolutely terrified. The corners of Hermann's mouth twitched. He turned the page and laughed when he saw a slightly older Newt dressed in a homemade Godzilla costume stepping on a bunch of cardboard buildings.

Before he could look at anything else, Hermann heard Newt whistling in the hallway. As Newt stepped into the room, Hermann slammed the album shut and held it behind his back. He felt like a child with his hand in the cookie jar just before dinner. "Newton, I..."

"What are you hiding, Hermann?" Newt walked over to where Hermann was standing. He raised himself up on his toes in an attempt to peer over the taller man's shoulder. A wicked smile crossed his lips. "Did I catch you looking at a porno mag?" He laughed "I totally did, didn't I? I always knew you were a sneaky perv when I wasn't around. Come on, let me see."

"I would never look at anything like that in the lab." Hermann felt his cheeks flush.

"If it isn't porn, then why do you look so guilty?"

"I found something of yours while I was moving some things. I shouldn't have opened it." He bit his lip nervously. "I apologize for not respecting your privacy."

"Please tell me you didn't find my dream journal because there is some incredibly embarrassing stuff in that." Newt looked horrified. "Just so you know, dreaming about tentacles is a perfectly normal thing."

"What are you blathering about?" Shaking his head, Hermann brought out the album. "I was referring to this."

"Oh. Ignore my previous statements." Newt took it from Hermann, rubbing his thumb over the cover. "I wondered where this went. I haven't seen it since Christmas."

"I found it caught between the bookcase and the rolling cart." Hermann gave Newt a small smile. "I was curious about the pictures inside. Maybe you could tell me about them?"

"Really?" The word came out higher-pitched than Newt had intended and he saw Hermann flinch. "Sorry. Sure, I can do that. Why don't you have a seat on the couch and I'll grab us something to snack on."

\---

"That's me and Uncle Gunter next to what might be the world's biggest ball of twine. There's a bunch of them all over the United States. This is the one in Minnesota. We went to see it because of the song by Weird Al Yankovic." Newt chuckled softly. "There's a museum and everything."

"You went to quite a few unusual places when you were younger." Hermann stared at the giant ball of twine. "Someone really wrote a song about that?"

"Remind me to play you some of his stuff later. You might like it." Newt bit the end of a carrot stick off and went to dip it in a small pack of salad dressing only to find it being blocked by Hermann's hand.

"Don't you dare. You will not double-dip in my dressing."

Rolling his eyes, Newt flipped the carrot around and dipped the other end. "Better?"

"Much." Hermann flipped the page in the album. There was a shot of Newt with a giant smile on his face in front of a dinosaur skeleton. "Sue the Tyrannosaurus Rex at the Field Museum, correct?"

"Yup. We went the weekend the exhibit opened." Newt pointed to a woman who was almost outside of the frame of the picture. "That's my mother. She was performing at the Lyric Opera of Chicago. I hadn't seen her in three years. She took me around to see all the animals and bought me a shirt with Sue on it before she left."

"What happened here?" Hermann touched a shot of Newt with a cast on his arm. "I'm assuming that's your own Godzilla artwork decorating the plaster. This one here looks very similar to the one you drew on my blackboard last week."

"I fell off the garage roof." Turning his arm over, he held it out to Hermann. "You can't see the scar because of my ink, but you can still feel it." Newt shivered when Hermann's fingertip stroked across his skin. "I was cleaning the gutters out and slipped. I hit the basketball net on my way down. It was a mess."

An alarm went off, making both of them jump. Newt made a face. "I need to go get those tissue cultures out of the machine. Maybe we can finish going through the book after dinner?"

Hermann smiled. "I'd like that very much, Newton."


End file.
